miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous: The Hidden Land
Summary || Warning: Chock-Full of Spoilers Miraculous: The Hidden Land is about three teens: Sophie, Valeria Martin Perez, and Edgar Arturo Gomez Sanchez. Sophie lives in a prestigious orphanage that has a program that lets her go to school with Valeria and Arturo, her best friends. Val greatly leans on her for support with her mother, who is gravely ill. Another person who tries to help Val with that is her grandmother, who tells her stories about Miraculouses and one particular Miraculous: a watch with a cartoon ostrich on it, which Val is convinced is only because her grandma has such a watch that she can show for "evidence". Art, on the contrary, isn't convinced about anything. He's going through his third stepdad, who is very distant. He's rarely home, and hardly speaks when Art is around. Additionally, Art always sees him wearing dark shades. To pass the time, Art makes up many stories about him, and little does he know that many of them are true... The three of them spend many an afternoon together after school. They are interested in similar things, and can always manage to make the others laugh. But one afternoon, Valeria can't make it. Her mother, who has only gotten worse, is driven away by an ambulance to the hospital, where she's given strange medicines, has blood drawn, and is stuck seemingly all over with breathing tubes. Val is in grief, and now spends most of her time at the hospital by her mother's side, until the doctors finally tell her she can't come anymore. Her mother's life now hangs on a thin string, and the doctors say they're doing all they can to save her, which Val is convinced isn't much. She mostly abandons her friends and is continuously with her grandmother, who continues telling stories about Miraculouses. Wen may not believe the stories, but they're all she clings to now. Sophie and Art are in grief, too, not only for Val's mother but for Val herself. At school, she's quiet and brooding and keeps to herself, reading the same thick book over and over. A faded blue cloth copy of The Invisible Man ''is now a trademark symbol for her. Finally, one Saturday, they gather the courage to come knock on her door, their arms loaded with chocolates and flowers and cards and presents. Most of them are paid for by Arturo's stepdad, who is apparently rich. Or rather, paid for by Arturo's mother, who gets a portion of Arturo's stepdad's money every month to be able to pay for their everyday needs. The door is answered by Val's grandmother. Behind her is a tearful and frightfully pale Valeria, who immediately turns away when Art waves. Her grandmother, with sad eyes herself, beckons them in, gasps at the gifts, tells them to leave their shoes on, and hands them each a pastry, warm from the oven. She also tells them to please take a seat on the sofa, beside Val, who finally gives them a sad smile. The grandmother herself sits down on a rocking chair and tells them tales about Miraculous. Before she begins the story, however, she smiles mysteriously and tells them that if they listen well, they each get a surprise at the end. Arturo sits through the entire story, however Sophie needs to be at her orphanage every weekend at 1:00, and she reluctantly leaves, Valeria promising to tell her the rest of the story on Monday during recess. "What a pity she had to leave," comments Val's grandmother. "She really should have heard the entire story." She then hobbles out of the room. A minute later, she returns with three small boxes in her hand. She peeks in each one, then sighs. "Heroes of a new generation," she says, confusing her young audience. She smiles at her granddaughter. "Remember this old thing?" Val is handed one of the boxes. When she peeks inside, she sees the old ostrich watch. Art is given a similar little box, and inside there is a leather necklace with a piece of alpine ibex mountain goat horn on it. Next, Val is instructed to give the third box to Sophie. The third box contains a small silver brooch, with tiny purple and black stripes running down the sides and a minitature raven carved in the middle. Val's grandma tells her and Arturo to not put them on until tomorrow afternoon, when they agree they will all meet at Val's house. Val is told to pass on the message to Sophie along with the raven brooch. The next afternoon all three of them meet up at Val's house as promised, bringing their strange pieces of jewelry. When they come in, Val's grandmother locks the door and pulls all the shutters closed. Whispering, she instructs them to put on the jewelry and to not be too surprised at the results, as any noise might give them away. The three of them do this, and gasp as quietly as they can when they see they've ended up in superhero outfits: '''Sophie's' dark hair is even wilder, and is let loose. Some of it is braided with black feathers. She wears a black bodysuit with feathers on the arms, resembling wings. The feathers themselves are black, but they shimmer with a metallic blue-green-purple, like the bird. Her mask is black with the same shimmering feathers topping it, and her eyes are a very dark violet. Her mask sort of looks like the Venetian masks, with that eye cut. Her powers sort of meddle in the shadows, and they're mostly about camouflage (hiding, mainly,) and protection. (Actually, sometimes the raven is seen as a good luck omen rather than ill fate.) Her Miraculous power is Casting Shadows, which obscures things and completely deletes their presence for the time needed, to protect and hide important things and people. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on akumatized villains. Her weapon is a dark wooden staff with four sharp blades on it, representing talons. The kwami inhabiting her brooch has the normal Kwami build. He is black with tiny wings and has violet eyes-- he's called Corvus. Sophie's hero form is called Cuerva Negra, or Black Raven. (Note: In Spanish, cuervo can mean both crow and raven.) Valeria's mix of light blonde hair and very dark brown eyes makes sense now. She has an ostrich miraculous. Her outfit consists of not a bodysuit but rather more of an outfit. She has black shorts with furry black feathers on them, under which are pink tights. She has a similar top, black with feathers, although some of it is white on the chest and the rest is speckled with white. Her mask is pink with very tiny black feathers rimming it. Her arms are covered in black, and she wears black fingerless gloves. Her tights are also laced with black, thinning out at the top. Her blonde hair is pulled into a bun at the top of her head, tied with a pink ribbon. Her abilities are her incredible speed and muscular legs, which give quite a mean kick. Her Miraculous power is Racing Time. When she uses it, she competes against time, her watch ticking down, and it gives her an extra boost of speed to do incredible things. It also seems to slow down time for her. Her weapon is a spear, which she likes to call The Beak. You do not want to get impaled by it. Her kwami is a small ostrich, with dark, beady eyes, no pupils, long pink legs, and a pink head. The rest of her body is black with some white on the edges of her winglike arms. She's called Struti. Val's hero form is called Avestruz, which means simply ostrich in Spanish. Arturo's dusty brown hair also matches his Miraculous, an alpine ibex mountain goat. His bodysuit is gray, with a bit of tan fur on the thighs and tan hints of color on the shoulders. He wears a thin white vest, and goat horns grow out of his head. They're also his weapons, because he can snap them off and use them as sharp, short spears. They hurt. A lot. He also wears dark brown mountain boots with thick soles. His mask is gray with white in the middle, where the nosebridge is. His power is that he can climb any wall very easily, as alpine ibex mountain goats do. And his Miraculous power is Avalanche. What this does is that when he climbs, it releases a wake of rocks and other debris on the attacker. His kwami is a miniature gray goat with darker gray eyes and miniature horns as well. He's called Capi. Art's hero form is called Cabra Ibex. Cabra is goat in Spanish. A few months after that discovery, somehow Hawkmoth unleashes akumatized villains in other parts of Europe as well. Soon there are ones rampaging all over, even in Sophie, Val, and Art's home of Spain. One afternoon, when they'd dealt with the day's akumatized villain, the trio decided a walk in the woods would take their minds off things. Val's mother still hadn't gotten better, and Val herself really did need the break, as did Sophie and Arturo. They hadn't realized they'd strayed off the trail, and came across a fenced-off area. The sign said it was closed because of many "strange sightings" over the years in that part of the forest. Arturo dared himself to climb the fence and take a looks around, and Sophie and Val weren't just going to sit and wait outside, so they followed him, and came across a land so whimsical it was almost magic- The Hidden Land, or Lodilota. A few months ago it would have been impossible for the three of them to cross the border into this hidden land, but ever since Hawkmoth started akumatizing the rest of Europe, Lodilota had become more and more unstable. Tiny fluctuations in its border had started to appear, letting akumas in and disturbing Lodilota's peace. Since there were no Miraculous heroes in Lodilota, its citizens had done the best they could and trapped the akumatized villains in a mysterious place called the Void. Suddenly, Lodilota's borders crumbled completely, letting more and more akumas in and overwhelming Lodilota. There were too many supervillains for its citizens to handle, and once the border completely disappeared so did the Void, letting all the previously akumatized villains out and destroying the once-beautiful Lodilota, leaving it in ruins and chaos. This series is about the trio doing their best to save Lodilota and reseal its borders. Hopefully, the comic will be finished in 2020. I will post any notifications that have to do with Miraculous: The Hidden Land on here. Category:Origins Category:Fanfictions